The Counterattack
The Second Brawl Jason Chuckled as he dropped a gate card. This time, a white pulse shot out from it. "Bakugan...Brawl" He stated, throwing a white ball out. "Haos Mantris, stand!" He ordered, as a white, praying mantis Bakugan rose up. Haos Mantris at 640 Gs. Figuring the odds for a prototype, Vincent quickly shot a look at Jason."Boy, Be Ready To Lose." As a brown Bakugan materialized above his gauntlet, he smiled."Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Drought, Stand at 540gs!" A giant robot appeared on the field, ready for combat. "Wh...what...." Jason muttered. "...Interesting, I've never seen a Bakugan like that before... a new specimen, perhaps? At but five hundred and forty Gs, it isn't about to beat me." The mad scientist finished, and threw an ability at Mantris. "I'll use Twin Machete." He said, as Mantris' Gs went up by 100. Haos Mantris at 740 Gs. "Also, to be safe, I'll play doom companion." He said, throwing a second card at Mantris, though nothing seemed to happen. "Lets test this. Ability, Dry Blade." Placing an odd card into his gauntlet, Drought Pulled out a handle, and then it emitted a long blade.~Drought +400gs. Stabilized at 940gs.~"Try to beat me now child." Jason did nothing at all, did not give an order or lay down an ability card as Drought charged forward and cut Haos Mantris Down. At the same time, however, Drought seemed to stagger back, and dissipated as well. "You see, boy; the power of my Doom Companion ability card makes it so that when Mantris is defeated, the opponent is counted as being defeated as well. So...that's a win for each of us." He said with a chuckle. The gate card did not vanish, however, so Jason went ahead and continued the brawl. "I guess it's high time I tested this one out." He muttered, throwing another Bakugan out. "Haos....Naga, STAND!" He ordered, as the phantom form of the original Naga appeared over the gate card. Haos Naga at 640 Gs. "Don't worry, it's not the real thing; just a prototype I created, to see how it would develop." Jason explained, as he threw down an ability card. "Haos Wall." He said, as a wall of light enveloped the copy Naga. Haos Naga increased by 150 Gs. Haos Naga stabilized at 790 Gs. "Nice work boy, but you only saw the weakest level of Droughts Power." As the ball materialized again, energy flew around the ball. ~Systems functioning, 92%~ "Good...." Vincent Said, Grabbig the ball." Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Drought, stand at 540gs!" With enough energy to power a power plant, Drought again appeared on the field." Ability, Activate!" As the blade ejected again, drought Charged." Dry Blade." ~Drought Stabilized at 940gs.~ As soon as the Dry Blade ability was activated, the wall of light that enveloped Haos Naga expanded and shot out, coating Drought in it's brilliant sheen. "You fell for it," Jason said, as the effects of Dry blade was reversed, and it lost the same amount it gained; 400 Gs. Sub terra drought at 140 Gs. "Haos Naga, ATTACK!" Jason commanded to his Bakugan, as it mercilessly cut through Drought. As Drought Staggered back, Vincent placed a card in."Boy, learn to fight."As Drought Stood, a black haze Envoloped the field."Coal Shot!"~Haos Naga Reduced to 0gs, Drought in lead by 140gs.~"Handle that, and to finish it, I'll go with my Fusion Ability, Ash Blow!" Drought gains 510gs. Drought Stabilized at 650gs. Drought in lead by 650gs over Haos Naga.~ "Ah," Jason said happily, "Going for the direct approach, are we?" He commented. At the last second, he played an ability. "Haos reverse!" Drought reduced to 0Gs, Haos Naga increase of 650Gs. "You want to see how I brawl, child?" He said roughly, as Drought was sent flying back into Vincent's hand. "Hmph. Guess its time to work out Drought's Power levels.... Gate Card, set! Subterra Drought, Stand!" ~Drought Stabilized at 540gs~ "Boy, this bakugan can handle anything." As Drought's body changed in design, his G-power Rose to 700gs.~Drought with gain of 190gs, Drought stabilized at 700gs~ Jason glanced down at his hand as the Haos Naga reappeared in it. A small crack had appeared in the bakugan, but Jason ignored it. "Haos Naga, stand!" He commanded, as the fake Bakugan appeared once more at 640Gs. "Ability activate, shine through!" Haos Naga increase by 200Gs. Haos Naga stabilized at 840Gs. Pulling out two cards, Vincent chuckeld. "Double Ability, Activate! Land Blow, And Sand Storm!" ~Trasfer of 700gs in progress~ As Drought smashed the ground of full power, A crack powered through Naga."Oh, what is this? Is Naga Weakening?" ~Drought Stabilized at 1400gs, Naga Stabilized at 140gs. Drought in lead by 1060gs~As Drought Charged, Naga Wavered in air, shimmering in light. "I Doubt he'll last the minute!" Yelled Vincent, Mocking Jason. Jason smiled as his false Naga began to deteriorate. "Well then...it seems that my toy has outlived its purpose." He said, and played another ability card. "Haos double-take." He said, as Haos Naga shattered into countless shining shards. As it did, a beam of light shot from Jason's card, and Drought was returned to ball form. "Twice I win." Jason said simply, as the shards of Haos Naga fell to the ground. "And it looks like your Drought cannot last much longer. I'll it at this, knave." He said, as the field dissipated around them, they returned to the park. "It was quite a fun brawl, kid, but I have places to be." Jason commented, revealing a device on his right wrist. He pressed a few buttons, and then vanished. Standing in the light, Vincent Smiled. "Now... I have enough Data." Pressing a button on his gauntlet, he contacted his lab."Prepare drought, and then ready the older machines. I want to see what this kid can handle......" At the Fugas Lab Serge stopped for breath as he entered the lab, gasping for air. "Dad, dad, I need help!" Ray Fugas, with a strange Sub Terra Bakugan - Coredem - on his shoulder, ran to Serge. "What happened, son?" he asked. Serge finished explaining. "So he really went this far, did he?" Ray Fugas said quietly, pondering the situation. Coredem spoke up. "I would go annihilate him myself, but my existance must remain a secret. Ray, I suggest we use the DNA Evolution process, as all of Serge's bakugan are robotic. The Mecha Spyder Trap and Jet Assail Gear wouldn't hurt either." 'Mr. Fugas nodded, and ran into his lab, taking Serge's bakugan, to begin the process. Later, the scientist came out, handing Serge his new and improved bakugan, a Aquos-colored Gear, and an Aquos-attributed Trap. He also gave him a big slew. "Now, Serge. There's one thing you should know about these bakugan. Before they can be used in the field, they must have their excess energy burned off in a special brawling room, like the one we have in the lab. You'll have to do this every once and awhile, or they will let off too much energy. While there is a chance that when the let off this excess energy while in the Field, they will evolve, there is only a 5% chance of this. Much more likely they will blow up, and take out everyone in the field with them. However, this is the only way for these bakugan to evolve, but once they do, they will shed their robotic nature, and no longer need to burn this energy." '"For the first time of this, Ray and I have decided it is the two of us who will face you. It will be all six of your bakugan against me. YOU READY, KID!?" Navigation Category:Stories